


AFFECTION.

by pocketgf



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Human AU, Humanized, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, afro-latino!tobias, anger issues, awog - Freeform, human!ocho, human!tobias, humanized tawog, tawog - Freeform, the amazing world of gumball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketgf/pseuds/pocketgf
Summary: Harry had always been intense. He couldn't control it, his anger always took over, turning him at times into a person he despited.In which Tobias comforts Harry during an anger attack.
Relationships: Harry "Ocho" Tootmorsel/Tobias Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	AFFECTION.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curateipsum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curateipsum/gifts).



> ocho goes by harry since this is a human!au :] and also because of that one episode ahah, this was supposed to be part of a series/collections but i discontinued it:(( so if it's a tad out of context that's why :o

"Clayton — is so fucking stupid. He's fucking dense... I swear to god I'm going to lose my mind.." Harry failed to mumble. Harry's pretty face, usually pale as the moon, struck out more as a vivid crimson to Tobias at the moment. The disgusting sound of his heart pounding through his chest was unbearable, yet, that's all he could hear. That, and the overbearing air slipping against his teeth, loudly. Harry grasped his charcoal dyed hair, under his identically colored beanie. 'That's so stupid. I'm right. I always am right.' he thought. He clenched his jaw, and continued on this insufferable cycle of inhaling and exhaling, over and over.

His boyfriend, despite having a strong dislike in having to see him like this, was still hesitant about jumping in. Harry was a bomb after all. He sort of knew how to handle the aftermath, but preventing his detonation wasn't so-obvious task. Tobias got up, but surely, Harry ignored that. Tobias had to try. The curly-headed one wasn't risking much. So, cautiously, swallowing his irrational fears, making his way towards him, avoiding the piles of clothes that were crowding this tiny room.

Harry Tootmorsel, eighteen years old, hasn't missed a single anger management class in two months. Even so, putting them in action was clearly a different issue. His head rested between his svelte hands, as pallid light coming from his desk's lamp reflected, upon his expensive pendant.

That would be Tobias' first move.

He sat on ground, crosslegged. Still uneasy about his move, he yet pulled himself closer to Harry, who was sitting on an old ladderback chair. Tobias started at Harry's eyes. Harry's troubled icy blue eyes. They were gazing so hardly at to ground, almost lost in it, _falling_ into it.

"Do you remember why I bought you that pendant, eh? _Cariño_?" he attempted softly. Tobias grabbed Harry's wrists, softly trying to get him to stop shaking, in vain.

Harry tried to speak. Harry tried to push the words out of his mouth. Harry tried to answer, desperately. His entire body was aching, burning, as if not blood but lava rushed through every single vein of his. He hated how angry he was, how tensed his muscles were.

"You can take your time." the taller one reassured. "I ain't gonna leave.. I mean, I mean unless you want me to, y'know..."

Harry froze for a moment, as if all of his classes finally came to him, as if Tobias' words finally hit him. He took a deep breath, right from his diaphragm, like that old lady taught him. Even then, he felt just as tensed, and could suddenly feel the frustration rushing through him again.

"I'm goin' to fucking explo-"

"You have to relax your muscles while doing that, _amor_." Tobias interrupted. He gently moved his hands away for his wrists, and placed them on his jaw instead, carefully. "Look at me."

"Can't feel my jaw." Harry muttered back, still looking at the ground.

"Then, you have to relax your muscles." Tobias reiterated.

So, Harry did, step by step. He started by his hands, that had been pulling his hair for a while now. Then his his legs, followed by his neck, and lastly his jaw. As he noticed, Tobias gave him a proud smile, his big hands still cupping his not-so-tensed face.

He caressed his cheeks, in such a way that would make anyone believe he was polishing the most precious gem on Earth. Harry's skin was rough, still red from his blood pressure going through the roof. And although he still haven't gotten a look from him, Tobias allowed himself to gaze into his orbs once again.

"I look so fucking dumb right now..." he spat, along with a nervous laughter. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to take care of me like that, you're a not a therapi-"

"Shut up. On God, please do." Tobias practically begged. "I don't give a shit, I'm here for you Harry, that's all." he continued. "I'm perfectly aware that I ain't no therapist, but it's fine. You were having a moment, and I was there for you."

Harry kind of sat there quietly. He couldn't tell rather if he liked the weird feeling of reassurance overwhelming him, or if he wanted to throw a tantrum at him for saying that.

"I'm supposed to be there for you. Harry, I'm your fucking boyfriend, do you understand that?" Tobias uttered. "It's fine, I'm fine. I'm actually very proud of you, that's the calmest you've ever been, even though I could tell it was hella intense for you."

"I just.. 'm sorry." Harry finally looked into Tobias' brown eyes. Harry didn't see anger in them. Harry didn't see annoyance or irritation. The only thing he could perceive in his chestnut eyes was affection. Strong, unconditional affection.

***

"I tch'in' you're jus' proch'ectin', _nene_." Tobias mumbled, engulfing a large handful of takis inside his mouth. Harry chuckled lightly at the sight of his boyfriend's stupid addiction for spicy anything.

Harry had completely calmed down since then. Tobias had searched in his drawers for one of his hoodies, that Harry probably forgot to give back, and settled for a big black one. He had handed it to him as well with a pair of black shorts. Getting changed, washing their face and doing any kind of basic selfcare was their way to distance themselves from that rage fit from earlier.

His face was finally back to his moon-like pale. That awful vein wasn't popping out of his forehead anymore, and his pretty visage was back to it's relaxed state.

What a satisfying sight for Tobias.

"You think so?" Harry pouted, which gave Tobias that huge goofy signature grin of his, along with a deep giggle. "Don't you fuckin' laugh at me! Urgh.." Harry hopelessly tried to hide a growing smile. "I don't think I'm projecting.. Isn't it normal for me to be scared for Darwin's mental health?"

They had been discussing this for a while now. Harry explained the situation to Tobias, and had shown him the texts between Clayton and himself.

"I ain't saying that." Tobias stated firmly. "But like, I get you're worried and all but.. I'on know." he attempted. "Like, you like act everything is a loop, that's just finna repeat itself over and over, but like didn't your therapist told you that thinking like that is just forcing that loop into you?" he asked obliviously. Harry listened cautiously to every each of his words, for once.

"Like, I think you forcing that loop into them as well, because you worried of course, but because you're used to shit kinda.. repeating themselves, ya' dig?" Harry nodded, as a way to show him he was still listening. "But fuck do I know though I ain't no pro... When your next therapist appointment, _nene_?"

"Mmh.. this Saturday I believe." Harry let a loud annoyed sigh. "Urgh, I hate when you're right.." Tobias shrugged to that.

"I mean shit, I'on know if I'm right.. like I see what you're afraid of though... I agree with you on them maybe being to close and prob'ly going too fast." he quickly added. "But is it our business though?" Harry remained quiet, a defeated look plastered onto his face. Tobias pecked his lips.

"You still haven't told me if you remembered why I bought you that pendant..." Tobias reminded him. He played with the silver pendant he previously had bought him last year. The charm was a heart shaped engine of gears, that you could play with and move. Tobias had made a custom order for that, and spent over one thousand dollars on it just to make sure it was made of sterling silver.

"Course I fuckin' do, dumbass." Harry replied, a soft smile in the corner of his face. "I'm still shocked you spent that much for me.." he sighed. "But I'm very happy with it. It's actually quite nice to have something to hold and play with when i'm mad or anxious, and.."

"And..?" Tobias hinted, another smile growing onto his face.

"And to remind myself that I do deserve your help, and love.. and all that..." Harry said sappily, still refusing to crack a smile. Proudly pulling that well-known grin of his, Tobias gently pinched Harry's left cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! if u did don't hesitate to leave kudos and a lil comment <3


End file.
